puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rising Tide
The Rising Tide is a crew that sails the Cerulean Ocean. The crew currently flies the flag of Victory Raiders. Formation On the 27th of July 2007, The Rising Tide was formed by former Children of Oblivion captain, Romen , and Crusken, his hearty. The two formed The Rising Tide due to the children of oblivion being democratic and Romen saw this as 'not very practical'. So, Romen made The Rising Tide and hired Crusken as his first senior officer and right hand man under the autocratic system. Crusken's ambitions were clear from day one, to make The Rising Tide one of the most powerful and devastating crews in the world. Romen and Crusken both decided that the best way forward was to hire active members that they thought had potential to do well. After a short while The Rising Tide started to attract pirates and one of the first pirates to join was Dudeofdoom who Crusken and Romen thought showed alot of promise so they made him a senior officer, giving him the same amount of power as Crusken. Shortly afterwards, Crusken stumbled across a pirate known as Leaff he proved to Crusken that he could cut it as a pirate and did well for The Rising Tide and not before long was gifted with the rank fleet officer. History Shortly after all the senior officers were chosen Cruske] was informed that a fleet officer, Airballer , had lost every battle on a pillage and abandoned the crews most valuable asset their war brig 'closed pike' at sea with several crew members aboard. Romen immediately took action and docked the ship and demoted Airballer, who later left the crew out of retaliation. Crusken was given the job of finding a replacement for him and found two cabin members, Sanie and Puputsi, who he taught to sail a ship. Sanie boasted excellent puzzle skills, whilst Puputsi expressed desire and ability to command a crew. The double-act went on their first pillage and came back with well over 1,000 POE each which impressed the whole crew. On the 29th of July 2007, Romen , Dudeofdoom and Crusken attacked their first flotilla and Dudeofdoom appointed Youngcrow as a fleet officer, the flotilla attack went will at first with Romen sinking a ship that unfortunately had no treasure. Dudeofdoom then took the wheel and after a turn of bad luck realized that their were no moves left and the whole crew watched helplessly as they were surrounded by 5 flotilla ship's.Fortunately the ship and all the crew got back to alright and prepared to attack the same flotilla later for revenge. On the 31st of July 2007, The Rising Tide sold all 3 of their sloops and their war brigs from their captain's previous crew for a combined fee of around 85,000 PoE. With the PoE they had made they intended to buy a war frigate, after much searching and research of the market by Crusken they managed to come across one named 'Enchanted Rudd' for exactly that price, they accepted immediatly. Then, Crusken the senior officer went on numerous pillages with his hearties]and managed to pull together an impressive 12,500 PoE within a few hours in order to be able to afford a new sloop which would allow the crew to go on minor pillages. Auzziemoo the captain of The Dragon Slayers requested permission to merge with The Rising Tide, on the 7th of August 2007. Romen accepted this offer and as of then the two crews were merged. This meant that The Rising Tide now had many officers, this meant that Crusken had to go through and demote a few. The crew finished with the senior officers being Auzziemoo, Crusken, Dudeofdoom and Chipps General Information The Rising Tide is a promotion pays crew, but often works under Jobbers Delight for the occasional pillage, with a fixed rate of 30% of the booty going towards ship restocking. The crew often go on pillages on their frigate, captain Romen likes to have numbers of 15 or greater on these and often boasts excellent battle navigation skills, whilst Crusken takes control of the verbal side and organizes the crew. The crew are encouraged to wear either the color green or brown for their uniform. The crew's main ship is a war brig named the 'closed pike' of which Romen owns, it is most commonly located at in the . The crew also owns several smaller ships that are used for pillages on a small scale. The crew are hoping to save up for more ships and eventually have the captain and senior officers all with a boat each, with Romen leading the armada and attack some flotilla's, but for now that is just a distant dream. The crews morals are simple - hardworking and loyal pirates who are active get rewarded and ultimately promoted, whilst slackers and inactive members get punished and could face demotion. Pure skill will not guarantee you a place high up in the hierarchy of the crew but activity,loyalty and effort will. New Found Glory On the 29th of July 2007, captain Romen and senior officers Dudeofdoom and Crusken all met up and decided to create a flag, after much discussion the name New Found Glory was chosen which highlights the flag's ambitions and eventual destiny of glory. Romen chose himself as the king and appointed Crusken as his second in command and prince. Currently the flag, whose ambitions and goals are much like The Rising Tide's, are searching for new crews much like theirs. Flotilla Fights Early on The Rising Tide went on several Flotilla attacks which weren't so successful. But, on the 31st of July, Crusken managed to get the veteran battle navigator Flamewingman to take the helm off of Romen on their new war frigate, they managed to sink 3 red attacking ships but sadly no green flotilla ships.